


Six Sentence Philindaisy: Halloween

by cminerva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Halloween, Philinda - Freeform, Promptober, Six Sentence Fics, fall - Freeform, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: My contribution to AoS FicNet2's Promptober Event! This will mostly be fluffy Philinda/Philindaisy family feels with some other AoS characters joining in as we go. Each "chapter" will be based on the daily prompts provided, but please feel free to send any prompt ideas you'd like to see incorporated here or as a chapter in my other work, Six Sentence Philinda.





	1. Carving Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Carving Pumpkins
> 
> Thank you to hereforthephilindafics and Fierysky for prompting me to take on this challenge!

“This is so gross,” Daisy muttered, her face scrunched up in disgust as she dug her hand around inside the giant pumpkin she’d insisted on dragging home from the farmer’s market. “I hate this.”

Melinda snorted and kept her eyes trained on the knife she was using to carve her own pumpkin, which had naturally been gutted within minutes.

“You’re the one with the sob story about never having carved pumpkins as a child,” Melinda reminded the younger woman. “It’s not my fault Phil can’t say no to your puppy dog eyes, so stop whining and finish scooping.”

Daisy pouted but grabbed another slimy handful of the stringy pumpkin guts, shuddering while Melinda smirked.


	2. Fall Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Fall Drinks
> 
> Did anyone else make those Avenger themed drinks when the recipes circulated the internet a few years back? Those were fun.

Daisy was practically bouncing as she dragged Phil into the common area of the base which was currently decorated top to bottom in Halloween-themed decorations, including a set of pumpkins carved with varying degrees of skill. The limited counter space of the kitchen was almost entirely covered by an array of punch bowls and glass pitchers as well as several suspiciously colored bottles of alcohol and mixers.

“I have a signature drink for everyone! There’s the AC, oh and the Fitz - it’s monkey themed and made with 99 bananas - and the Mad Scientist, Jemma’s obviously, and -”

“I hope you didn't come up with anything for May, because I can guarantee she won’t be drinking anything in the rainbow of colors I see here.”

Daisy snorted and reached behind the Blue Curacao, producing a bottle of Jack Daniels with a wry flourish.


	3. Halloween Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Halloween Decorating

“I can’t believe May approved all these extra Halloween decorations,” Daisy said, looking at the overflowing shopping bags with excitement.

“Hm, well I wouldn’t put it that way,” Phil replied, unloading the bag full of fake cobwebs. “It was more like I slipped away for a few minutes while she was getting our lunch and then failed to disclose all my purchases before we headed back.”

“Missing something?” Phil spun around and found himself with a faceful of sticky red “blood” while a smirking Melinda waved the bottle she had clearly snagged from his bags on the way home.

“You’re not that sneaky, Phil.”


	4. Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Haunted House

Daisy stretched out on the thin mattress and shuddered as she heard another series of unsettling noises coming from the other side of the wall of their safe house.

“This place is _definitely_ haunted; I’d say a whole family of ghosts is watching us right now, just waiting until the perfect moment to strike.”

“Ghosts aren’t real, Daisy,” Jemma replied, and Daisy could practically feel the exasperation coming from the other woman’s side of their shared mattress.

"Jemma, either play along with my haunted house theory or both of us are going to have to admit that "mom and dad" are banging in the next room."

Jemma let out a tiny squeak.

"Well,” she said nervously, “I suppose would be a bit foolish to rule out the supernatural _so_ early in the evening.”


	5. Hay Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Hay Rides

“Okay, so Coulson and May are on their way back now,” Daisy reported as she strode into the lab where Fitz and Simmons were checking their equipment. “Apparently they had to lay low in some random barn for a while because of the downpour, but they should be back soon.”

“Think they had a little ‘roll in the hay’ while they waited?” 

Simmons rolled her eyes at Fitz’s attempt at a joke.

“Oh please Fitz, May seems like someone who would prefer a hay _ride_,” she said, with an exaggerated wink at Daisy, who groaned and made a face.

When Phil returned a while later with a few stray bits of hay sticking out of his shirt collar, the three friends glanced at one another then scattered as they attempted to hide their laughter.


	6. Raking Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Raking Leaves
> 
> Many, many thanks to hereforthephilindafics for helping me decide on a setting for this one and for lending a fresh pair of eyes to the final draft!
> 
> (Also, this entry should make it clear that these "chapters" are not always linear. I'll need to jump around a fair bit to make all these prompts work!)

Skye trudged through the Bus and sighed as she thought about the reality of being on mission while missing the changing leaves back home; she had really been looking forward to the whole Fall experience, especially now that she was part of a family of sorts that enjoyed that kind of thing too. Her moping was cut short by the pile of oddly shaped paper littered on the couches of the common area, and it was erased entirely by the shower of paper tossed at her by Fitz and Simmons who leapt out from behind the furniture with happy shouts.

Skye shrieked at the friendly attack and then teared up as she examined the roughly cut “leaves” on what once been SHIELD stationary.

“Coulson knew you had been talking about the Fall leaves and was concerned that you’d be missing them while we were away, so he and May helped us cut these for you!” Simmons said proudly. She smiled brightly then sighed as she looked around the room at the scattered bits of paper. “Though May did say we would be raking them up all on our own.”


	7. Playing Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Playing Pranks

“I just think we need an _actual_ Halloween party,” Daisy said, trailing after Phil and making her case as he trudged towards the coffee pot for his first cup of the morning.

“I’m all for celebrating the season, Daisy,” Phil replied, exhaustion evident in his voice as he grabbed his usual mug from the shelf before going through the motions of preparing his coffee. “I just don’t think we need to go overboard.”

He took a sip from the steaming mug and turned to resume his conversation with Daisy but spluttered and dumped his coffee - along with three silicone spiders - into the sink instead.

“Well you’ve managed to get May into the Halloween spirit,” Phil said with a sigh. “So yeah, you can throw another party.”


	8. Costume Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Costume Shopping

“I blew all my money on the good candy for the party, so I’ve gotta pull something together from what we have here,” Daisy explained as she rifled through Jemma’s closet. 

“Ooh, maybe you could go as May!” Jemma suggested brightly.

Daisy laughed and glanced down at the black jeans and t-shirt she was wearing.

“I think I’ve pretty much adopted that look already, but maybe you could try it.”

“And I could go as Coulson,” Fitz said, leaning in the doorway and grinning at the idea.

“Um no, I don’t need _another_ May and Coulson making heart eyes in front of me all night,” Daisy said while rolling her eyes at her friends who blushed in tandem at her knowing look.


	9. Halloween Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Halloween Parties

“Why are you throwing _another_ party?” Melinda asked, frowning at Daisy. “I thought we already had one; I distinctly remember Phil getting drunk on a red, white, and blue monstrosity he kept saying was named after him.”

“That was a ‘yay it’s Fall, let’s celebrate and get drunk on the cool drinks Daisy invented’’ kinda party,” Daisy explained, preening a little at the success of her themed drink recipes. “We need an actual Halloween party with costumes and spooky decorations, and loads of candy.”

Melinda gave Daisy one of her patented “mom” glares before relenting.

“Fine I’ll come, but if I see Hunter wearing a sexy _anything_ costume, I’m out.”


	10. Scary Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Scary Movie Marathon

Melinda stared at the TV, unflinching, as the monster onscreen stalked its victim while on her left, Daisy squeaked and held tight to her arm.

“I thought you said you wouldn't be scared by these movies, and we’re only on the first one,” Melinda commented, turning her head to smirk at Daisy. The younger woman said nothing but tightened her grip on Melinda’s bicep while pressing her face between Melinda’s shoulder and the back of the couch.

Melinda frowned and voiced her surprise as Phil did the same on her other side.

“What?” came Phil’s muffled voice. “_I_ never said I wouldn’t be scared.”


	11. Autumn Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Autumn Baking

“Oh my god, _you_ made that?” Daisy yelped, staring at the sweet smelling pumpkin pie Melinda had just pulled from the oven.

“Of course not; I had Fitz do it,” Melinda replied calmly.

‘Um, May helped with the...ingredients,” Fitz said kindly before returning to the dishes he had been washing. 

“So, what got you in the mood to make Fitz bake?”

“It’s Fall and this is a Fall dessert,” Melinda said with a shrug.

“Yeah, that and a guy who loves pumpkin pie just happens to be coming back from a weeklong mission this afternoon,” Daisy said, smirking knowingly as Melinda pointedly ignored her.


	12. Exploring a Graveyard at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Exploring a Graveyard at Night

Melinda huffed as she lifted another shovelful of dirt out of the grave and into the pile gradually building beside her.

"Reminds me of another time I had to steal intel from the grave of an ungrateful jerk," she muttered, glancing over at Phil who was busy shoveling the other end of the sizeable hole they'd dug so far. Phil winced at the glare Melinda shot him, visible even by the light of the flashlights propped beside the headstone.

"Not giving that one up, huh?" Phil replied, grunting as he worked around a sizeable chunk of rock.

"I'm just saying it would be nice if there was a bit more gratitude this time around."

Phil chuckled and continued his work; they both knew that him showering Melinda with ‘gratitude’ these days went without saying.


	13. Telling Ghost Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Telling Ghost Stories

As he strolled down the hall outside the Playground’s kitchen and common area, Phil could hear the familiar laughter and squeals that told him the usual trio was gathered inside; a squeak that could only have come from Fitz confirmed that theory. Melinda was crouched outside the door and motioned for Phil to join her.

"They're telling ghost stories and getting themselves worked up," she whispered as Phil knelt beside her.

“So you're waiting until the right moment to surprise them?”

Melinda smiled slyly and slipped into the room. A few moments later Phil heard a sudden commotion followed by three loud screams and - to his delight - a series of satisfied cackles from Melinda that probably scared the kids more than anything else she had done that night.


	14. Trick or Treating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Trick or Treating
> 
> Big thank you to hereforthephilindafics for helping with the prompt and forgiving me for not making it smutty ;)

“C’mon Mel, you’re gonna have to say it,” Phil insisted as he held the candy bowl out of reach of the woman curled up beside him on the couch. 

“Trick or treat,” Melinda said, rolling her eyes as she gave in and, in response, received a soft kiss from Phil.

“Cute ‘trick’ Phil, but I’d also like some chocolate.”

“Melinda,” Phil sighed, “the kiss was obviously the ‘treat’.”

“Ew, please tell me you’re giving the rest of us candy,” Daisy said, sending them a mock glare as she passed behind the couch on her way to the fridge.

“Nope, just affection and words of affirmation!” he replied and, while Daisy shuddered in response, Phil and Melinda both saw the smile she tried to hide as she walked away.


	15. Corn Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Corn Maze

Daisy couldn’t believe her luck: it was the most perfect Fall day, complete with clear skies and a light breeze, and she had managed to convince May to drive them all out to a corn maze for the afternoon. While FitzSimmons argued about which direction to take at the latest crossroads, Daisy took a moment to just breathe the cool air, lightly scented by the snacks sold at the barn nearby, and enjoy this rare, carefree afternoon. 

“It’s too bad May insisted on staying outside to check for threats because I really think she would have enjoyed the maze,” Jemma said, taking a break from arguing with Fitz.

“Coulson too,” Fitz added.

“He’ll be fine; he’s got May, and a snack bar selling apple turnovers, to keep him company,” Daisy replied. Then, linking arms with her friends, Daisy chose a path at random and dragged them along at a light jog while they all laughed.


	16. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

Phil found Daisy on the floor of a rarely used office, her arms hugging her legs and her face pink and splotchy from crying.

“What’s going on?” he asked, groaning a bit as he joined her on the floor. “FitzSimmons said one minute you were having fun decorating the halls with them and the next you were just gone.” 

“We were just suggesting old black and white horror movies we could watch later,” Daisy said, shrugging and wiping at the tears still sliding down her cheeks. “Fitz mentioned ‘Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde’ and it just hit me that people referred to my dad like that and I just kinda, freaked out.” 

Phil sighed and wrapped an arm around Daisy, holding her close until long after she’d stopped crying.


	17. Ancient Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Ancient Curse
> 
> Fell behind for the first time all month - eek! - but I'm hoping to get back on track and work on drafts for the next few prompts this weekend!

"Ooh, is it May's week to do dinner?" Daisy asked, looking excitedly at the bags of takeout spread out on the Playground's long kitchen table.

"What gave it away?" Melinda joked, smiling at Daisy as she handed her a paper plate.

"Hey, I'm not mad about whatever curse has made you bad at literally just this one thing, especially when you know all the best food trucks in the city."

"It's not a curse," Phil chided. "Mel, it’s okay to admit that you're just ambivalent about cooking and are therefore _terrible_ at it."

"Shut up and eat your tacos, Coulson."


	18. Harvest Fest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Harvest Fest

“What’s all this?” Phil asked, looking with interest at the armfuls of intertwined autumn colored leaves, branches, and dried flowers Daisy, Fitz, and Jemma were hauling through the base.

“We found this awesome harvest festival and picked out wreaths for everyone’s rooms!” Daisy told him excitedly. 

“Not exactly the supply run I sent you on today,” Melinda muttered, but she permitted herself a small smile as it was clear the younger agents had been having fun. “Which one is mine?”

“Oh, all the couples have to share, so this one’s for you and Coulson,” Daisy told Melinda, handing her a large, handsome wreath of grapevine and brightly colored leaves.

Melinda and Phil flushed pink, but accepted their wreath without a word.


	19. Kiss of Death/Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Kiss of Death/Life

Daisy’s second party, the _real_ Halloween party, was a huge hit. Fitz and Jemma had opted to dress as their favorite scientists, though they kept having to explain who they were, and even Hunter and Bobbi got into the spirit and came as Westley and Buttercup from ‘The Princess Bride’. 

“You have no idea the kind of kinky stuff I had to promise to get her to do a couples costume,” Hunter confided to Daisy when she expressed her delight at their outfits.

The real fun came when Phil and Melinda arrived and no one had to ask which scientists they were emulating; their FitzSimmons costumes and gentle impersonations were as spot on as they had been during the mission they’d gone on what seemed like a lifetime ago.

The real FitzSimmons were as amused and delighted as everyone else by the older agents’ costumes until they caught a glimpse of Phil sneaking a kiss from Melinda.

“Just like watching the two of you mooning over each other, but this Fitz actually has moves,” Daisy told the real Fitz and Jemma, laughing at their horror-struck faces.


	20. When the Bells Tolls/Church Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: When the Bells Tolls/Church Bells

Daisy winced as she stepped out of the SUV and found that her dark sunglasses were no match for the cheery morning sun. Her spiked apple cider had been a big hit at the party last night and she was accepting now that she had probably enjoyed too much of it.

Melinda had also stayed up late and had a fair bit to drink, but that hadn’t stopped her from getting up early and heading out as planned for some specialty replacement parts Phil needed for one of his vintage gadgets. She’d dragged Daisy along because the younger woman would need to learn how to jump into the field with a hangover at some point.

A nearby church rang its bells to announce that a morning service was about to begin causing Daisy to recoil and press herself into Melinda’s side with a whimper.

“That’s your penance for making me wear tweed again,” Melinda said dryly, tugging Daisy with her into the shop.


	21. Urban Legend from Your Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Urban Legend from Your Town

Melinda thought that Daisy, Fitz, and Jemma were all acting a bit strangely at the breakfast table, but she _knew_ something was up when Phil popped open a can of cinnamon rolls and the three agents each jumped about a foot.

Phil and Melinda made eye contact over the heads of their young agents before Melinda launched into her interrogation.

“Okay, what’s going on?” 

“We may have stayed up a bit late last night,” Daisy said finally, after a sharply cocked eyebrow from Melinda broke her. “We were looking up urban legends and we got a little, or maybe a lot, freaked out and then we really didn’t sleep for the rest of the night.”

Melinda started to point out that they were all trained SHIELD agents and shouldn’t be spooked by tales on the internet, but Phil was already fighting hard to stifle his laughter so she settled for a gentle eye roll at the agents - kids - who had clearly been punished enough for their foolish choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I avoided using any actual urban legends for this prompt because I'd like to sleep tonight, thanks.


	22. Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Vampire

“Hey Jemma, what do you think is up with those spots on Fitz’s neck?” Daisy asked, her faux innocent tone wavering a bit as she held back her laughter.

Fitz slapped a hand to the skin above his collar while Jemma flushed pink and kept her eyes focused on her plate.

“What’s wrong with Fitz’s neck?” Phil asked, peering at the younger man while helping Melinda clear the dishes.

“Hm, maybe there’s a vampire on the loose,” Daisy suggested, grinning across the table at her friends who by now were both bright pink.

Phil locked eyes with Melinda as they carried the dirty dishes to the sink and whispered "hickey?" while she snorted.

"Oh absolutely."


	23. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Full Moon

“The two of you cannot possibly believe that the full moon is to blame for this kind of strange occurrence,” Jemma exclaimed as she stared incredulously at Phil and Melinda.

Melinda shrugged and continued wrapping a bandage around Phil’s ankle, which had fallen victim to a freak squirrel attack on their way back from an otherwise uneventful mission on the night of the full moon.

“I just know what I’ve seen over the course of my career.”

“There’s just something about a full moon that brings out this kind of madness,” Phil added, wincing slightly as Melinda finished treating his ankle.

Jemma opened her mouth to argue but a loud crash from outside the lab cut her off and a moment later Fitz appeared, covered in dust and looking a bit dazed; Mack appeared a moment later, covered in some kind of blue slime.

“_Don’t_ say it,” Jemma commanded, glaring at Phil and Melinda and their matching “told you so” expressions.


	24. Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Werewolf
> 
> Prerequisite reading: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485496/chapters/48799901

“Aw, what a cute little lion,” Jemma cooed, leaning down to pet the dog draped across Daisy’s lap.

“Excuse me, Skittles is _clearly_ a werewolf,” Daisy corrected before snuggling her face into the fake mane she'd wrapped around her dog's neck. “You’re a fierce little werewolf, aren’t you sweet girl?”

Melinda looked up from her files to glance at the dog happily soaking up the attention from Jemma and Daisy.

“Fierce might be a bit of an overstatement. Speaking of, you’re going to have to explain to Phil why the dog isn’t wearing that Captain America costume he picked out."


	25. Devil/Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Devil/Angel

“Where are you going and why are you dressed like that?” Melinda asked, her tone alone enough to stop Daisy and Jemma in their tracks.

“There’s a club in the next town over that’s having a heaven and hell night,” Daisy explained, as if saying it in a casual tone would be enough to convince Melinda this was a totally reasonable thing for them to be doing.

Melinda’s eyes narrowed as she took in the skin tight white jeans and snug t-shirt Daisy was wearing, a gold headband serving as a halo, then studied Jemma’s choice of equally skintight black leather pants and a low cut tank top.

“How are you getting home?” she asked at last, sighing deeply and giving one last glance to the red devil horns poking out of Jemma’s hair.

Daisy assured her that Mack and Yo-Yo would be dropping them off at the club and bringing them home afterwards. The young women took a chance and each gave Melinda a quick hug before they left, hurrying towards the garage in case she changed her mind and put an end to their plans.


	26. Robots/LMDs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Robots/LMDs
> 
> Back on schedule! Let's see if I can keep that up for this final stretch :)

“Where is everyone?” Phil asked, looking up from his book as Melinda entered the office.

“Mack and Yo-Yo are taking the girls to a club - don’t ask, you don’t want to know - and Fitz is tucked away in the lab, buried in some project,” Melinda replied, sliding onto the couch and tucking herself into his side. 

“So just us, ideal,” Phil said, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“You know what _would_ be ideal, an unopened bottle of Haig for us to share.”

Phil dropped his head back against the couch and groaned while Melinda smirked.

“Maybe Fitz wants some company in the lab,” Phil grumbled, only mostly kidding.


	27. Witchcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Witchcraft

"I’ve decided that shaking stuff shake is kinda lame; I think I’d rather be a witch," Daisy declared, clearly frustrated with her latest attempts at finessing her abilities.

"Hm good idea, then you could just twitch your nose and get whatever you want," Phil replied absently before glancing up from his files to see Daisy staring at him blankly.

"What does twitching my nose have to do with being a witch?”

"You know, like Samantha, from ‘Bewitched’?"

“Oh yeah, that Nicole Kidman movie that was a remake of some old tv show!”

Phil sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, feeling quite old himself.


	28. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Hell
> 
> Another jump back in time!

“It’s official; I’ve died and gone to hell,” Skye muttered as she clutched her stomach and slumped against a similarly green looking Fitz.

“_Or_, the two of you just overindulged in sweets after dinner and now a little bit of turbulence is tormenting your already unhappy stomachs,’ Jemma said, sitting upright on the couch and looking annoying chipper and not at all nauseated.

“Coulson helped us make candy apples; I wasn’t going to eat just one,” Skye replied. The Bus wobbled unpleasantly and both Skye and Fitz groaned.

“Are we sure Agent May isn’t doing this on purpose?” Fitz mumbled.

“Well that would certainly be an effective way to teach you both a valuable lesson about moderation,” Jemma chirped, smiling as her friends grumbled and groaned through every shift and shake of the plane.


	29. Halloween in Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Halloween in Space

“Wait, kids could really just wander around in disguise and people gave them treats?” Flint was beside himself as he discovered that some of the astounding tales about Halloween and past-Earth were actually true.

Melinda watched Phil shrewdly as he explained the other traditions surrounding Halloween to an awestruck, if slightly skeptical, Flint.

“I’m sure Yo-Yo and I can track down some small food items, maybe even some little trinkets,” Melinda told Phil quietly, once they had a brief moment alone. Phil raised his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes at his feigned ignorance.

“Phil, I know when you’re determined to do something for one of the kids and I can see in your eyes that Flint will absolutely be getting the chance to experience Halloween.”


	30. Autumn Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Autumn Wedding

“I saw a costume for a zombie bride at the store earlier and honestly, I think a Halloween wedding - especially if everyone came in costume - would be _so_ cool,” Daisy said. 

“Not very romantic though,” Phil complained, causing both Daisy and Melinda to roll their eyes while Jemma nodded in agreement.

“Okay Mr. Romance,” Daisy started, “tell us all about _your_ ideal wedding and, please, spare no detail.”

Daisy smirked and glanced pointedly between Phil and Melinda before catching Jemma’s eye and giggling. Phil turned slightly pink while Melinda just sighed and shook her head. 

“_Please_ don’t get him started.”


	31. Free Prompt, Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: Free Prompt, Soft

Melinda frowned as she took in the mess of candy wrappers strewn across the floor of the Playground common area but she softened slightly at the sight of Daisy stretched out on the couch, blanket sliding off her legs as she dozed.

Melinda grabbed the blanket and laid it across the younger woman’s body, gently tucking the sides. Daisy stirred and smiled sleepily at Melinda.

“The morning workout is really gonna suck, huh?”

“For you,” Melinda agreed. They both smiled and Daisy drifted back to sleep, only vaguely aware of Melinda’s fingers softly brushing the hair out of her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This has been a fun challenge for me, keeping up with each of these prompts and staying more or less on track. I may withdraw for a bit, but I am seriously considering a holiday edition of the six sentence fics so feel free to submit your prompts for that or the general Philinda collection!


End file.
